Genius versus God
by traCky skAAr
Summary: Hinamizawas chain of murders? Never heard of. Whats so special about this case' Asked Keiichi looking up on ceiling extremely bored with phone in right hand. When it comes to 'Hacker' it have to be something... WARNINGS INSIDE M for... you know [AU]
1. The call

Okay this is yours entire fault! U didnt write any fics then I will buahahahha :- since I suck at grammar just enjoy the whole idea born in my mind ;p.

I dont own Higurashi no naku koro ni or any characters of it... I dont have power Rena has TT

**BEFORE YOU READ:**  
-WARNING: SPOILERS, VOLIENCE, AU, OCC  
-CHANGES IN THIS AU: 

So first of all Satoshi didnt disappeared but his uncle (still his aunt was murdered). Satoshi is living alone, allowing Satoko to live with Rika and checking on them often.  
Second big difference is about Keiichi - He lost parents and have highest IQ in Japan(genius), his character is a lot different than originaly. Kei is part of very small random organization which gather talented people and help them evolve. 

**Summary:** _'Hinamizawas chain of murders? Never heard of. Whats so special about this case?'_ Asked Keiichi looking up on ceiling extremely bored with phone in right hand. When it comes to "Hacker" it have to be something... -WARNINGS INSIDE-

* * *

**Genius versus God**

by traCky skAAr 

CHAPTER 1 

**The call**

* * *

-Dring-Dring-Dring- Ring of the cell phone sounds like judgement. Convicting to wake up from dream to boring reality, annoucing another day of doing nothing. Did you felt sometimes like your life was easy? I didnt but Maebara Keiichi felt that way. He lost his parents when he was baby, raised in orphanage until ten. Five years ago some nice looking old man adopted him, saying he will do many great things. Back there he didnt understand what he have in mind and to tell you the true he didnt know it right now either. 

"Shut up..." But it didnt. Well he can check what moron call so early in the morning. Maybe he won something? Or someone passed away? It better not be mistake phone... Boy stood up, took phone in the hand and look at it. "Hacker" He read. What possibly he could want?

"Yo."

"Case... Hinamizawas chain of murders." Declared stentorian voice.

"Hinamizawas chain of murders? Never heard of. Whats so special about this case that you call?" Asked Keiichi looking up on ceiling extremely annoyed with phone in right hand. When it comes to "Hacker" you never know what to expect, he was first of all seven childs adopted by mysterious man and the oldest. Mathematic and computer genius... Keiichi thought of him very highly despite his weird way of talking.

"Bored? Dont complain. Best I could find for you. I sent data to your computer. You will have your fun." If he would say stop between sentences he could be nicknamed "Telegram" not "Hacker".

"Thanks. Bye." Maebara put his cell phone down and this time took laptop in hands. Great things... what those great things are? He ended studies year ago. Friends was something Keiichi didnt had, maybe only computer genius but rest of the organization "7" were barely co-workers. School skipped so quickly for him that he didnt even remembered anyone from his classes, even teachers. He wasnt some genius in one sphere. Keiichi solved some criminal cases, he worked in office, wrote middle-level computer program, worked in lab as assistant and private detective. There were a lot of other normal jobs he did, like working in McDonald's(I dont own ;p) or even tried to be pseudo fan of football club. What were those great things? He wasnt in biology so much to make medicine for cencer, he wasnt in technics so much to develop kick ass technology. So what are those damn great things? Finding some psycho murderers? There isnt anything great in that...

He was reading and analizing every data he got about this case. Hacker already make up some meeting with someone trustworth in Tokyo. _'Kurauda Oishi and Mamoru Akasaka... It really looks like fun.'_ Keiichi thought. _'It will help kill me some time...'  
_  
It seems like Hacker planned this whole thing few days or even weeks ago. Meeting with those guys is today in the central park at 10 oclock. Kei went take shower and get dressed while thinking about every possibilities to solve this case and questions he should ask.  
He wasnt sure if he will have to work from distance or take it in his own hands. Well he will see very soon...

* * *

Keiichi closed his doors and got on his bike, he was living on borders of Tokyo in small residence. People usually stare at him while he ride bike like on some kind of freak. After all he was fifteen... but had license on ride and gun. Power of "7" was great but invisible, sometimes Maebara wondered what is purpose of it and how much his own strength help it to be so powerfull. What was that old fart thinking taking in seven talented kids and raise them? Did he wanted power when we grow up? Or he did it for bigger things and not for himself?_ 'Maybe he did it because he was bored just like me...?'_

* * *

First chapter up, hope you like it . Next chap is about everyone in Seven Organization, from now on I call 'em SO or 7. Oh' I know my grammar sux: 


	2. The Seven Organization

Okay this is yours entire fault! U didnt write any fics then I will buahahahha :- since I suck at grammar just enjoy the whole idea born in my mind ;p.

I dont own Higurashi no naku koro ni or any characters of it... I dont have power Rena has TT

**BEFORE YOU READ:**  
-WARNING: SPOILERS, VOLIENCE, AU, OCC  
-CHANGES IN THIS AU: 

So first of all Satoshi didnt disappeared but his uncle (still his aunt was murdered). Satoshi is living alone, allowing Satoko to live with Rika and checking on them often.  
Second big difference is about Keiichi - He lost parents and have highest IQ in Japan(genius), his character is a lot different than originaly. Kei is part of very small random organization which gather talented people and help them evolve. 

**Summary:** _'Hinamizawas chain of murders? Never heard of. Whats so special about this case?'_ Asked Keiichi looking up on ceiling extremely bored with phone in right hand. When it comes to "Hacker" it have to be something... -WARNINGS INSIDE-

* * *

**Genius versus God**

by traCky skAAr 

CHAPTER 2 

**The Seven Organization**

* * *

Bike had been parked few streets from central park. Standing few meters from meeting spot Keiichi remembered the day he saw this old guy for a first time... 

_Five years early, Orphanage at Tokinawa_

"Here, please come in. If needed Im in office." Door closed and in room were only two persons. Ten years old Keiichi sit on bed looking at the old man that came into his room. He look something about fifty-something or sixty old with grey mustache and hairs, wearing black suit and with glasses on nose. He was someone you could easly call your grandfather, nice smile and warm eyes.

"Hello Keiichi-kun. How are you doing?" Granpa walked slowly to boy and looked at him waiting for persmission to sit. Maebara nodded and his visitor sit.

"Fine. Who are you, mister?" Asked very curious kid.

"Where are my manners." He added little laught and continued. "My name is Akihito Kazoshi." There was short silence and Kazoshi asked another question. "Why arent you playing with other? Its friday after school and you are here all alone."

Keiichi turned his face towards window and said in monotone voice. "Simply... cause they play childish and boring games. Im bored of all of them." He felt light grip on his left arm but didnt changed face direction still staring at sky outside.

"You are special Keiichi-kun, belive me. There are only few peoples like you on this world and most of them dont realize it wasting their lifes for themselfs. You will do many great things..." He stood up and went toward doors. " And you wont be bored doing them. All you have to do is just go with me, right now."

"Go with you, Kazoshi-san? Just like that?"

"Yes, so what is your answer Maebara Keiichi?"

"Its already getting intresting. Im in."

_Back now_

_'Yeah that was the first time I saw him... and last. Everyone from the SO saw him once and later we were getting only letters and tapes with instructions. But we didnt get any for a year and half now...'_ Keiichi was little worried but if something would be wrong they would be called right? Then again someone with name Akihito Kazoshi didnt exist. It was little shock for everyone from our organization when we found out he was fake... Hacker did everything to check his files everywhere but he failed to find anything. Man ghost...

Remembering old days Maebara couldnt not to think about welcoming party for him but much more about welcoming party for seventh child, Kei was sixth.

_Two years early, The Seven Organization residence, exclusive district of Tokyo_

They all sat around the table waiting for the last member of 7. Table was in shape of circle with tons of food not only in japanise styles. Everyone were quiet, Keiichi thought they want to make good first impression. He had to do the same cause if not everyone will call him names he didnt even know existed. They all are weird and annoying, Kei thought that he is the last sane person here... but it wouldnt be true. When he is bored for to long, usually he began to act exteremly difficult to kill time, doing stupid and dangerous things.

Maebara treated everyone coldly and with distance, except his first friend on the left side of him. Even though he acted like jerk all the time they didnt get off him. Still trying to talk with him and 'befriend' with him.

Doors opened and boy his age walked in to the room. He look around at everyone and they stared back, like it was some kind of war or contest... newbie lost. He had black long hair, black eyes and pale skin. _'Oh great another weirdo.'_ Thought Kei. Now he noticed that on his ear he had a pen.

"My name is-" He began only to be cut off by The First.

"Your name doesnt matter. Whats your speciality?"

"Mass media, languages and writing." Answered The Seventh.

"So from now on you are Reporter. Understood?" Asked oldest genius and when he recived nod he decided its time for introductions. "Im The First Child, speciality mathematic and computers and you call me Hacker."

_'Hacker - he was tall, like Reporter he had black hair but short and pale skin. Besides his weird way of talking, he wore black glasses all the time. Not very sociable and talk when only neccesery. Always with laptop in hand even when goes to the toilet...'_

Another one stood up this time girl. "Im The Second Child, speciality economy, transport and logistic and you can call me Secretary." She said proudly and sit down.

_'Secretary - What a bitch! She try to molest me sexualy but usually fail. For her main goal in life she decided to send me to the madhouse. Act all bitchy and all knowing... the reason why year ago I moved out from them. She has green long hairs and green eyes. She is my age and has rather big chest... One day when storm appeared at night she freaked out of lightings and came into my room, my bed! All shivering, she hugged me... damn I tried to be nice and hugged her back, we fall asleep. At the morning she punched me in my... kch... and called me pervert. FUNNY! Who came to whos bed?'_

"Im The Third Child, speciality biology, economy and low level genetic for now. Im called Nurse." She said blushing at last statement. They had choice either give her Doctor or Nurse, which one you would take?

_'Nurse - year younger than myself, blue middle-length hair and red eyes. She is all nice and blushing, always saying quiet almost unable to hear. She is normal you would think... but when she gets angry... GOD! I freaked out sometimes, even most brutal murders didnt scared shit out of me just like she when gets berserk! Even so I act like jerk to her and always get myself into deep troubles.'_

"Im The Forth Child, speciality technics, mechanics and physics, name is... Handy-man." He still couldnt agree to his nickname all of the SO gave him, well who would? Everyone tried to hold laughts at Handy-mans antics, his face was priceless everytime he said his nick.

_'Handy-man - my aged guy, always dirty from his work and smell like lubricant. His weird machines he creat always make big mess or blow itselfs up. Geez... if he really has talent in this? He is bald-headed, short, has black eyes and isnt to well built. He looks like anemic and his biggest succes was repair of the fridge. Most of all he is cocky and perverted, something like mad scientist.'_

"The Fifth Child, speciality military, strategy and diplomacy. Im called Major."

_'Major - well first of all that make her weird... she is a girl. With all respect but she could easily rescue Nakatomi plaza from terrorist like Bruce Willis. She is year older then myself and very dengerous if wrong approached, which means all time when you live with her. Thank god she left me alone after our first fight, well she said I have got guts. All I did back then was running away, ambush her and kissed her. Dunno why but I wanted to, that was my first kiss though.'_

Finally it was Maebaras turn. "I am The Sixth Child, my speciality is none of your concern. You call me Kei." That wasnt something Reporter thought would hear but didnt say anything. Keiichi had biggest IQ from them but with the way Akihito Kazoshi choose for him he couldnt agree. Compared to others abilities and paths he had most stupid looking. What he can do for people? 'Oh Im sorry but your wife wasnt killed by her lover but by some psycho. Bye and have fun in future...' In cold thinking, what can you do for someone that is already dead? Catch his murderer? And than this dead person will be revived?

_'Kei - what I can say, my speciality would be solving criminal cases or gathering information. I must say I am pretty good in acting and hiding my feelings. I dont like it very much though everyone think it is cool. I think it simply sucks, you cant do anything before someone wont die. With time I was bored with normal cases and I wanted something more scaring and more mysterious. I became really disgusting, hoping for terrible murders, for people to die... only to kill some time.'_

Newbie sit with everyone and spell cracked, everyone jumped at food like pigs. Screaming, talking and treating others with dead if you take this leg of chicken. _'Jeez its all for first impression thing.'_ Kei thought watching what will Reporter do. Maebara really liked to observe everything around him then analize and make his own opinion. And what The Seventh did? Started to fight for his share of course! _'Yeah he is one of us...'_

_Back now _

"There they are.." Said teenager to himself walking slowly towards them. One was young twenty-three years old in blue suit, second rather old and little fat with black trousers and white shirt. Kei knew about almost everything about them from files which Hacker sent to him this morning. Their families, connections, works, hobbies and even number of foots. He approached them from behind...

"Hello Oishi-san, Akasaka-san." They turned around with questional looks on faces. Boy took note from his left pocket and displayed it in front of them then he said. "Its from Kei." They took it and Keiichi left.

"Hotel Hinata, floor 10 room 101. Meet me there and we can talk. Kei." Read silently Oishi to his friend.

"Well lets get going." And so they went to look for this hotel. They asked some people for place and fastest way to it. Kei observe them from not so far carefully and what he saw made him really excited. Everytime they made stop, guy behind them in gray work suit with cap on head made as well. More for it he has small headphones and micro, he was so obvious in his doings that it was funny. Maybe he thought that he can be invisible in crowd? Not for The Sixth Child!

Maebara took out from hiding his only weapon - electric inhibitor which was christmas present from Major. With grace of snake he slipped through crown and unseen, qucikly paralized this stalker guy and walked away like nothing happened... _'They had the tail which means that this isnt some ordinary case, intresting hehe...'_

* * *

"Hello, we are visitor to the room 101." 

"Oh yes, I was informed. Ten floor and first doors at right after leaving elevator."

"Thank you." Minute later two detectives walked in room 101. Space was clear, no one was there so they decided to make them selfs like in home.

"Oishi-san what do you think about this whole situation?" Asked Akasaka.

"I dont really know what to think but if there is anyone who can solve 'it' then I am ready to help." Answered Oishi. It was true, he did everything he could but all gone for nothing. They heard footsteps and click of latch, doors opened... "You... you are this kid from park! Is this some kind of joke?" Keiichi gazed in old mans eyes and closed doors behind them. He walked TV and turned it on as slowly as he could.

"What are you doing?!" Burst out Mamoru.

"We dont want anyone to hear about our talk? Even main." Stated teenager with annoyed tone like it was something so obvious that even babe knew it. He saw that they are about to say something but he didnt want to listen they whine anymore. "Okay, listen." Boy went to chair and sit down. "Im Maebara Keiichi also known as Kei-" He was cut off in middle of sentence.

"What stupid things-"

"And what you were expecting? Bruce Willis? Or Neo?" Keiichi screamed at them. "Im fifteen but actually I have more IQ then both of you and I solved more murder cases then you even went in contact with." Ended his speech angry Kei, he didnt like when someone break his pride or understaminate him. There was awkward silence...

"Sorry but its really hard to believe in it." Said Oishi scratching his head.

"Is it harder to believe me being Kei or in you being unable to find one lost arm? Or even its harder to believe that people are dying every year and the culprit is God itself, Oyashiro-sama?" None of them said anything so Maebara continued. "Gods doesnt exists! People are creating their gods because they are weak or want control over stupid people. I dont like idea of something that is more powerfull than human and I dont believe in fate or destiny, call it you like." Both adults look at themselfs and nodded.

"You are Kei. So what do you want to know?"

* * *

Second chapter up, hope you like it . Next chap is about talk Oishi and Akasaka with Keiichi, and visit to the SO residence. Oh' I know my grammar sux: 


	3. Welcome to Hinamizawa

Enjoy as much as you can! Bwahahha :-O!

I dont own Higurashi no naku koro ni or any characters of it... I dont have power Rena has TT

**BEFORE YOU READ:**  
-WARNING: SPOILERS, VOLIENCE, AU, OCC  
-CHANGES IN THIS AU: 

So first of all Satoshi didnt disappeared but his uncle (still his aunt was murdered). Satoshi is living alone, allowing Satoko to live with Rika and checking on them often.  
Second big difference is about Keiichi - He lost parents and have highest IQ in Japan(genius), his character is a lot different than originaly. Kei is part of very small random organization which gather talented people and help them evolve. 

**Summary:** _'Hinamizawas chain of murders? Never heard of. Whats so special about this case?'_ Asked Keiichi looking up on ceiling extremely bored with phone in right hand. When it comes to "Hacker" it have to be something... -WARNINGS INSIDE-

* * *

**Genius versus God**

by traCky skAAr 

CHAPTER 3 

**Welcome to Hinamizawa**

* * *

After a very hard beginning, the talk between Kei and both detectives went smoothly. Everything boy heard didnt answered any of his earlier questions, yet it made much, much more new. Most intrigue for young genius was Furude Rika predicted the accident in the Tokyo's hospital and warned Akasaka about it. In result he saved his not yet to be born child but left the Hinamizawa case as well. Keiichi tried to image himself seeing little cute girl changing her voice, facial expression and announce you to get back where you came from or something bad will happen... _'Creepy'_ He thought but even so he wouldnt go back. 

Reason why Akasaka Mamoru is willing to help is cause he want to repay Furude Rika for her help, but what about Kuraudo? Its his job to solve the cases in his region but he could give it to someone else. So maybe it is his pride? No, it is revenge. Oishi want to get revenge for the first victim of the chain. It was person he think about as of his father, with respect and regard. Still he have to find one missing arm to complete body that was shred into six parts. He suspect Sonozaki family behind all those murders and doesnt believe in Oyashiro-sama's curse. However Mamoru think that its all doing of the force far stronger beyond human's. "Idiot." Keiichi muttered to himself, he was on his way to the SO residence. He couldnt blame Oishi for seeking revenge, after all he would do this same if someone would hurt any of the 7.

"Almost there." Kei have to pick up everything he might need and organize his move to Hinamizawa with Hacker. He decided its impossible to do anything on distance in this case so he must be prepared for high possibility of getting killed or demoned away...

* * *

Maebara stood in front of large wooden doors, once breathe a sigh he knocked using his fist. He was ready for any crap he could get from any of them., he hoped for Reporter to answer the doors. The lock clashed and doors began to open slowly throwing intense light outside. In this light boy could see shape of some person but couldnt identify it... He began to analize. _'Nice shape... so this is a girl! Please not Secretary...'_ Entrence was fully opened and light fade out. _'Blue hair and red eyes-'_ He didnt get chance to end his thought as the girl jumped at him. 

"Kei" She said. "I missed you! Did you missed me?" Nurse asked while hugging him tightly. Boy sighed in mind, all happy it was she who opened to him.

"Yeah I did. Uhm? Could you stop clinging into me women?" She realised him and her eyes watered. _'Uh.hyh.'_ He thought.

"So cold!" Kei placed his hand on her head and pat her, then walked in.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Maebara took of shoes and asked Nurse. "Hacker in his room? I need to talk with him."

"First you doesnt visit for few months and now just want to see with Hacker! If others would know..."

"I didnt asked you about others. So?"

"Yes, he is."

"Thanks, doc." He mumbled under his breathe. Girl smiled, even though Kei act like a jerk she knew he is kind and caring inside. She thought like this after his arrival and got sure of it after few events with herself or others of the SO. Although she dont know why he is acting the way he is, she isnt even sure if he know.

* * *

"Yo." Greeted Kei. 

"Hmm." Responded Hacker.

Maebara took a seat next to his friend which is fully concentrated on his computer. "So... I am taking the case." Older boy stop and began to wonder. Seeing it Keiichi decided to take chance and tried to glance one's eye over monitor but didnt had luck as The First closed his work immediately. Other boy sweetdropped while thinking _'He is fast, damwit!'_

"How you will play it?" Pale teenager asked and raised eye brow.

"I will move there and pretend to be a transfer student, you know try to get along with others to gather informations. I will be needing your cooperation so try to be available most of time. I leave details with moving thing to you, okay?" He knew that Hacker will ask Secretary to organize transport, but for pale teenager he have in mind things like getting into the local school.

"Fine with me. Take this laptop with you." And he handed small black computer to him. "What about those murders?"

"What about them?" Keiichi memorized every of the murders, known as the chain of murders. "Well I dont have slight idea, the only thing I am sure of is about the last. Houjo Teppei killed his wife and then disappeared but Im sure he is already dead."

"Why is that?"

"Just intuition." Maebara stood up. "Well thanks for everything and see you in a while." Hacker nodded.

* * *

Another one to visit is Major, so Kei knocked politely to her doors. He didnt want to get beat up by women, he thought of it as very humiliating.

"WHAT?" Asked voice inside room, boy had to bite his tongue from venomous answer.

"Its me Kei. I need a gun so Im walking in." So he did as he said. Keiichi walked in, took a personal pistol Glock 17 from table and turned around to leave. It didnt take much to spot weapon in her room, moreover it was impossible not to see one of them. He felt girl's gaze at him so he stop and asked. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Thought so." And he left.

* * *

"Who is next?" Asked himself Kei. He went to The Forth for anything that could help him and without knocking entered to the room. 

"Yo, Bald-headed. What you got for me?" Kei eyed Handy-man from toes to head. _'He didnt change at all.'_ Thought The Sixth.

"Hi, Kei! I have before-premiered edition of new PLAYBOY!" Exploded with happines short guy, Kei sweatdropped and smacked him in the head.

"I didnt mean that stuff... Im leaving to solve big case." Explained Maebara as the Handy-man gazed at him wondering. He went across the room to the desk and began to explore it, throwing everything outside. Most of it were porns and video games... _'What a simple minded guy.'_ Commented The Sixth inside his mind.

"Okay so here you got, markers and localizator GPS , mp3 with the SO original layout, bugs, minicamera, microcameras, painkillers and ballpen." Kei thorwed everything to pack hoping nothing will blow up, besides ballpen. He felt somehow like James Bond on the briefing but decided to ask.

"What this do?"

"You can write with this..." Vain appeared on Meabaras forehead and he decided to smack blad-head once more before leaving residence...

* * *

"Okay, direction Hinamizawa...but first I'll grab dinner at town and then head back home to have some sleep." It was half to five afternoon, Kei has idea to arrive to the village at early morning or even late night. He didnt want anyone to see him on the motor-bike so that was the best solution, besides if it comes to Secretary - she will set up transport of his stuff in less than six to ten hours.

* * *

Second time this day Kei's sleep was interupted by phone.

"Yello." He yawned to the cell phone.

"I sent data of your living place to the laptop I gave you. Also your stuff is in its way there. You should leave as well." Said Hacker.

"How do you know I didnt left already?" Asked Maebara. There was short silence.

"Lucky shot." Answered The First in this same emotionless voice as always.

"Oh. Bye."

Keiichi got dressed, packed everything he needed but he stop for a moment looking at the small black laptop. He had now two, his own and that which was given to him earlier by Hacker. _'Why he gave me new? He knew I had one already.'_ Wondered boy but decided to let it slip, after all this new is way better than older.

Teenager locked his apartments doors and went in direction of his motorcycle. He didnt have to bother if someone will break in and steal something because simply there wasnt much. Most of his stuff are still in the SO residence. Well were, now are in way to his new house in Hinamizawa.

He sit on bike and checked time on his cell phone._ 'Quarter to nine at evening. Well it shouldnt take more then seven hours without halt so something about four tommorow I am in village.'_ Thought The Sixth, he hide his phone into pocket and drive away from Tokyo...

* * *

_'Dear Jezus, Allah, Budda! My ass is numb...'_ Keiichi is riding for almost seven hours with one short stop to check location of his new house. He is really close to village, in fact he is in town border with Hinamizawa. _'Its almost four at night or should I said morning...'_ He yawned. At that time it isnt exacly pitch black but still dark, soon the sun will rise and his show will begin. 

Now he ride through forest, very silent and calm forest. He realised how stupid he was, everyone in village will hear his bike arriving but not leaving. Well he will make up something if someone will ask for it but no need for worrying about it right now. He stop at small gates to small residence. _' Wooah! In house like this I could live whole my life...'_ Then he spot big truck outside house. _'Must wait for me...'_

Keiichi walked to the truck and knocked into it. Suddenly someone's head popped out from window, guy quit his car and looked at boy. Then reached to his pocked to draw out keys and letter.

"Thanks." Said Maebara taking them from man but he didnt left. "What?"

"We didnt get paid." Kei couldnt believe... she didnt paid for it! _'Secretary... what a bitch!'_ Thought teenager and paid for transport.  
He opened letter to read out loud.

"Dear Kei. You owe me big one! I can take pay back in nature, so Im waiting! Your beloved Secretary." He crashed paper in hand and even for moment he consider to eat it. "Wait till we meet!" He laughted and then sighed, seeing it guy from 'moving' thing sweetdropped then asked.

"Could you move your bike from entrance?"

"Oh... Yea." Answered boy still upset. He moved his bike to the garage and truck left._ 'Guess they will make noise, so if someone ask about motorcycle... I will say owner left it here and departed with other guys in truck.'_ Satisifed with alibi he went inside his residence. Maybe it could seem funny to worry about small things but Kei many times caught criminals by small details. Now he is in enemy's territory, anyone he will meet tommorow can be culprit or be in concact with him. Maebara knew very well that right now only one he could count on in case of emergency is Oishi Kuraudo.

If culprit is really someone from Sonozaki family it can be very hard to get him. After all they rule whole village with people in it along with two other families. Three Great Families. Three Great Houses.

Keiichi look around at the boxes with his stuff and began to unpack them while mumbling under his breathe. "Welcome to Hinamizawa..."

* * *

Third chapter up, hope you like it . Come on! Give me review TT. Oh' I know my grammar sux but hey! who is perfect? No one! 


	4. Nuzzle into business of other people

I know my grammar sux but give me some reviews:( :( ;( This will be short but next will be longer. Soz!

I dont own Higurashi no naku koro ni or any characters of it... I dont have power Rena has TT

**BEFORE YOU READ:**  
-WARNING: SPOILERS, VOLIENCE, AU, OCC  
-CHANGES IN THIS AU: 

So first of all Satoshi didnt disappeared but his uncle (still his aunt was murdered). Satoshi is living alone, allowing Satoko to live with Rika and checking on them often.  
Second big difference is about Keiichi - He lost parents and have highest IQ in Japan(genius), his character is a lot different than originaly. Kei is part of very small random organization which gather talented people and help them evolve. 

**Summary:** _'Hinamizawas chain of murders? Never heard of. Whats so special about this case?'_ Asked Keiichi looking up on ceiling extremely bored with phone in right hand. When it comes to "Hacker" it have to be something... -WARNINGS INSIDE-

* * *

**Genius versus God**

by traCky skAAr 

CHAPTER 4 

**Nuzzle into business of other people**

* * *

It was already time for school. Kei unpacked all his stuff and contacted with Hacker and Oishi about his safe arrival about hour before. He was pretty suprised that The First done his part of job for now, which was organize his transfer or better say addition to school. It seems like today will be very interesting day for Maebara. Before getting ready to leave residence, Keiichi once again analized pasts of students in Hinamizawa. 

He was very suprised that not only Furude Rika has weird behavior but Sonozaki Mion and Ryuugu Rena as well. Mion was noted many times by police few yeras ago for small delinquency. It was around this affair with Dam project and first murder of Hinamizawas chain of murders. Abour Rena, thing was over year ago. After classes she got back to school and destroyed all windows in there. Keiichi thought it was her escape from stress she felt back there, after all not everyday your family is falling into peaces. Her parents divorced cause her mother had child with another man. Along with her father they moved to Hinamizawa to start new life. '_She must feel betrayed by her, thats why she choosed to live with her father.'_ Thought Kei.

The teenager was about to leave when he thought its better to be late for the first day. He decided to pretend easy-going, irresponsible and friendly with everyone guy and maybe a little clumsy. School there of course isnt good, there is only one teacher and Kei is sure that there isnt anything this teacher could possibly teach him. Instead of going now he will spend whole twenty minutes slacking off!

So time has passed and Kei was now on his way, right now he just passed small river. After several minutes he spot school building, it isnt that small he imaged. Now standing before doors he took two deep breathes and prepared himself to make good first impression.

* * *

Inside the classroom teacher began to announce that new student will join today. Rumiko Chie, the young and beautifull blue haired woman dont have to do her best since all students are very polite and docile. After her request for silence in class you could hear house-fly. 

"Today we have new student joining class. He just yesterday moved to Hinamizawa and I hope you will treat him well." Annouced teacher.

"Weird, Granny didnt said anything." Said one of the femal students.

"Maybe because its so suddenly, application for school we recived just yesterday afternoon." Wondered woman.

"That have to be it, after all she isnt all-knowing." Broke in second girl which made the first girl roll her eyes.

"But he sure is late..."

"I hope he didnt got lost I wonder, I wonder?"

"Should we-" In that moment someone knocked to the door.

"Come in." And new student came in with small smirk on his face. "You are late Maebara-san." Pointed teacher.

"Im sorry, there was a black cat on my way so had to detour." Explained himself newbie and which everyone in class sweetdropped.

"Right, that explain a lot. Im you homeroom teacher Rumiko Chie. So maybe you can introduce yourself?"

"Sure, sensei." He went to the blackboard and wrote his name on it then turn around to the class. "My name is Maebara Keiichi and I just moved here from Tokyo. Im fifteen years old. There are some things I like and also things I dont like and hmm... I hope we will have good time together." He smiled and winked one eye in the direction of class.

"You can take a seat next to Houjo Satoshi-kun." Blond haired boy with purple eyes stood up to show himself. Keiichi went to his place and sit waiting for lesson to come.

"Well, I guess you must be tired Maebara-kin but I have favor to ask. Since Im the only teacher here I have to take care of everyone but thats impossible. I saw your records and I know you are very clever so could you help other studens in the same grade as you and higher? It would help me very much." Asked Chie.

"How could I havent help someone as beautiful as you, sensei?" Asked Keiichi, which made Chie-sensei little bluching. _'Geez. I said that. It wasnt that hard._' Thought to himself Kei. Rest of the class was little shocked at what they heard.

"Thank you, please everyone from higher grades move your table together and work in silence." So they moved their tables together and now there are five of them. Maebara looked around and raised eye brow.

"So..." He began. "... you are Houjo Satoshi." Bloned guy nodded with smirk on his face."May I know the names of those lovely ladies?" He asked. _'Hey, I can be a womanizer If I want! It isnt that complicated.' _Thought The Sixth.

"Well, Im Sonozaki Shion and this is my twin sister Mion. Along with Satoshi-kun we are from the highest grade here." Said whole time smiling girl. Both them reminded Keiichi about Secretary from look, but Shion more because of clothes style.

"You look like bunch of nice gu... I mean people. Nice to meet you." Respond them new student and turned his gaze to the last girl.

"My name is Ryuugu Rena, Im fifteen just like you. Pleased to meet you Keiichi-kun." She closed her eyes and smiled at him. _'How could she demaged her last school? She look so innocent...'_ Wondered Maebara.

"All pleasure is mine, you are very cute Rena-san." At that comment Rena blushed red as tomato.

"Tha-thank you." Stuttered shy girl.

"So we are bunch of nice guys..." Said Mion with pressure on last word. "... and Rena is cute? Hmm?" Teased him girl. _'Now... Mion is much more like Secretary, not Shion.'_

"Well I think Mion-san that you are pretty sexy though..." With that girl with ponytail shut up, blushed and turned her head in direction of window.

"Keiichi-san what about me?" Asked Shion pretending to be hurt. Kei gazed at Satoshi, smiled and said.

"I dont think that from me you would like to hear compliments, Shion-san." This time he embarrassed both Sonozaki and Houjo and everyone are now blushing, besides himself of course. _'Heh I owned them...'_ And inside his mind The Sixth danced samba.

"Well then lets begin study, shall we?" They all nodded. Rest of day skipped quickly, they all talked and joked a lot. At lunch break he met Houjo Satoko and Furude Rika but didnt get chance to talk with them more.

* * *

"So I will see you tomorrow." Keiichi said to Mion and Rena. They stood on little bridge next to small water grinder, under them brook float slowly. 

"Yea, lets meet here tomorrow and go to school together with Rena, Kei-chan." Said cheerfuly Sonozaki.

"Have a nice day Keiichi-kun."

"You too, both have a good day." Waved to them Keiichi and all went in their direction.

Maebara is very tired, all he cared for now was bed. From today he got better to know all of them but he has in mind yet to ask all of them about those murders apart. He want to see their reaction and if they will tell him anything. The Sixth was very suprised at they way they lived. Rena lived with his father - okay. But Satoshi lived all alone while his sister together with Shion and Rika. Mion is living with Sonozaki family so why doesnt her twin?

* * *

Forth chapter up, hope you like it . Sorry that it is so short but I promise next will be much, much longer and interesting! Come on! Give me review TT. Oh' I know my grammar sux but hey! who is perfect? No one! Next chapter - Keiichi will solve the last link of the chain of murders! 


End file.
